La question de Minako
by Ministarlet
Summary: Seya a du mal à comprendre pourquoi Usagi est aussi attachée à Mamoru... Mamoru/Usagi, même si Mamoru n'est pas là.


**La question de Minako.**

"-Odango ?"

Usagi soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que Seya arrive au mauvais moment ?!  
Minako se tut brusquement et se retourna, visiblement mal à l'aiser.

"-A plus tard Usagi !"

Lâcheuse... Pour le coup Usago était réellement en colère contre le jeune homme.

"-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Odango !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je continuais si j'en avais envie..."

Seya éclata de rire, pas du tout déstabilisé.

"-Ton amie est partie bien vite. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre d'être timide !

-Elle n'est pas timide !"

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant... Usagi était sûre qu'il pensait avoir impressionné Minako. Présomptueux...  
La jeune fille commanda un autre sundae à la vanille, se détournant avec ostentation du membre des Three Lights.

"-Odango ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ta copine ?"

Usagi soupira à nouveau, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Peine perdue...

"-Usagi ?"

Forcément s'il l'appelait par son vrai prénom, elle allait lui dire... Cette idée lui donna envie de planter sa petite cuillère en plastique dans la poitrine de son ami. Elle se retint, se rappelant que, non seulement une Sailor Senshi ne pouvait pas se permettre de blesser qui que ce soit se situant dans le camp des "gentils", mais qu'en plus une petite cuillère n'avait jamais tué personne.

"-Elle me demandait si..

-Si ?"

Les joues rosies de l'adolescente intriguait Seya. Il insista donc, de plus en plus curieux.

"-Usagi ? Usagi !"

La jeune fille sembla sortir de ses rêves. Qui semblaient très agréables, ne put s'empêcher de noter Seya.  
Usagi baissa la tête et dit très vite.

"-Elle me demandait quel effet ça faisait de t'embrasser !"

Seya recula d'un pas, étonné. Il savait Minako indiscrète, mais à ce point ! Il s'énerva.

"-Tout ça pour aller le raconter aux journalistes : j'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit !"

Son amie releva la tête, les joues écarlates. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas la gêne qui empourprait son visage, mais la colère.

"-Minako ne dirait jamais rien aux journalistes qui puisse vous nuire, à toi ou aux Three Lights !"

Elle baissa la voix, pour éviter qu'on les entende.

"-En plus, il n'y aurait rien à dire. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous !"

Usagi avait brusquement pâli. Le jeune homme interpréta son changement de couleur comme des regrets.

"-On peut arranger ça si tu veux...

-Pardon ?"

Le visage de Seya se rapprochait dangereusement de celui d'Usagi. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent alors qu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle se recula au moment où les lèvres du membre des Three Lights allait se poser sur les siennes.

"-Non !"

Seya était perdu : mais que voulait-elle ?!

"-Mais enfin...

-Je ne veux embrasser que Mamoru, c'est mon fiancé !"

Le jeune homme soupira, il fallait encore qu'elle parle de lui !

"-Il n'est pas là.

-Justement ! J'aime Mamoru, ce serait le trahir !

-Tu es trop jeune pour la fidélité !"

Seya était de mauvaise fois, et il le savait. Si Usagi acceptait d'être sa petite amie, il ne voudrait son joli sourire que pour lui... Alors ses baisers...  
La phrase qu'il avait prononcé sans trop y croire semblait pourtant avoir blessé l'adolescente. Son visage était à présent tout pâle, et ses yeux commençaient à rougir.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

Il fit un mouvement pour la réconforter mais elle se dégagea violemment.

"-Comment peux-tu savoir si je peux être fidèle ?! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

-Tu l'aimes juste parce qu'il est plus vieux et qu'il t'impressionne !"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, à la fois pour ne pas pleurer et pour éviter de lui avouer qu'elle aimait Mamoru depuis des siècles. Peu importait qu'il soit l'Homme Masqué, ou Endymion ou Mamoru, elle l'aimait. Et ordinairement, c'était plutôt Sailor Moon qui récoltait la gloire, et Serenity qui attirait tous les regards et l'admiration. C'était Mamoru qui s'extasiait devant chaque facette d'Usagi.

"-Même si j'étais une princesse je l'aimerais !"

Seya baissa la tête quand elle prononça cette phrase, en détachant chaque mot pour qu'il résonne. Elle avait mis un tel accent de vérité dans ses mots qu'il lui semblait impossible de ne pas la croire à présent.  
Usagi se radoucit.

"-Je suis désolée, Seya... Mais, nous, on est juste amis."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un râteau tel que celui là.  
Tout finissait par arriver, finalement. Il embrassa Usagi sur la joue et se détourna pour sortir.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de franchir la porte, il entendit la jolie blonde le rappeler. Il se retourna, curieux malgré sa déception.

"-Seya ? Je crois que tu as un ticket avec Minako !"

Seya sourit et lui fit un signe d'adieu avant de sortir. Usagi sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela le portable de Mamoru.

"-Mamoru Chiba..."

Une larme glissa doucement sur la peau de pêche de l'adolescente alors qu'elle écoutait en boucle la messagerie de son fiancé...

**Fin**

_S'il vous plait, une review !_


End file.
